


The Capture

by SuchaHag



Series: 3 Wenches and The Hound [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Partners, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaHag/pseuds/SuchaHag
Summary: Pictorial Instagram Prompt and ensuing comments influenced this work. 💃💃💃🐾





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.  
> Sandor Clegane belongs to G.R.R.M, I'm just playing with him for a bit.

He could not believe his horrible luck! He managed to escape Kings Landing and the fires of the Blackwater only to be captured by the Brotherhood. All he had was a few skins of wine and they caught him unaware just trying to take a nap. So here he is, bound hands and feet with the hood over his head. They had the audacity to leave him alone, sitting, and leaning against a tree while they ate in their cave like animals. At least they fed him first, he'll give them that.  
He heard a rustling in the distance and twigs snapping. He sniffed the air and trained his ears toward the sound; hoping it wasn't an animal. Then the voices reached his ears. They were soft, feminine — giggling even. Though the nearest town wasn't too far away, he was confused because the Brotherhood generally have no use for whores.

“Ooooo there he is girls, the ferocious Hound” a woman's voice whispered breathlessly.

“Poor thing he's all dirty…”

“Maybe we need to clean him up a bit.” More giggles…

“I hope he's not hurt, because frankly I'd like a go at him.” Murmurs of agreement followed. 

“What in seven hells are you bitches talking about, let me —” his protest was cut off when a hand clapped over his mouth. 

“Shhhhhh do we need to gag you?” The skin was smooth, soft and smelled of honey. He shook his head. The hood was lifted from behind and torn to fashion a crude blindfold. 

“Ohhhh gagging, that would be fun” he heard a deep throaty, yet feminine chuckle. His breeches started to tighten. 

“Listen, Hound...not a sound. I do not want to shove an apple in your mouth. Especially since you are trussed like a wild boar already.” He nodded again. He shifted a bit, his breeches were downright uncomfortable now and damn it was getting hot out here.  
He felt 3 pairs of hands on his arms as they tried to pull him up. They were getting nowhere. He was pushed down and he heard them talking quietly one another. 

“There is a pole close to the cave entrance that The Brotherhood use for shelter, I think we can carry him like the animal he is.”  
He heard rustling as his soon to be captors disappeared while he laid in the dirt. He was uneasy but he felt they could not do worse than what the Brotherhood probably had in store for him.  
The women returned and he felt a pole slide behind his ankles and then up through the binding on his arms and past his head. He heard ripping and then a quiet but angry protest.

“Hey that was my favorite dress, bitch”

“It was only the bottom of the skirt, stop your crying. We need to secure his middle and his knees”  
He felt hands with the material come around by his waist and start tying and another set of hands doing same thing behind his knees.

Soon, he felt a feather light touch at his breeches, and he groaned.  
“Oh ladies it seems the Hound enjoys being captured” a cloth gag was secured around his mouth. Seven hells, was he just licked on the neck?!  
“Sorry for the gag, be thankful it was not the apple”

He felt himself being lifted and for the first time he was actually afraid. Not of being captured, but of being dropped.

“Holy shit, he's heavy…” he heard a voice, gasping

“It's his fucking armor.” He was beyond aroused by now. Soft, feminine, smelling like honey and swearing like a dream come true, these ladies were the whole package.

They were near a river embankment when they put him down again. He felt and heard buckles being undone and his armor being taken off of him. By the time they were done all that was left was his tunic and his breeches.  
“Grab his boots and his weapons, we can't be that cruel”

They set off again giggling as they marched through the forest toward their isolated hut outside of the village.  
For the first time in his life killing was not the sweetest thing there is - this was.


	2. Cleaned Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandor Clegane, The Brotherhood and Ilyn Payne belong to GRRM  
> The 3 wenches are mine.  
> no-beta, forgive the grammar lol

A short time later they arrived at the hut. The door was kicked open triumphantly, “We're home!”, the women laughed into an empty hut. They put him on the floor and removed the pole. They untied his middle and knees, but they kept his feet and hands bound and the blindfold stayed in place.  
One of them removed the gag, running her fingers over his lips, “Oh I just can't wait to see what your mouth can do.” she purred.  
Another voice chortled, “The Hound needs a bath.”  
A fire was built and he heard noises, then doors opening and closing. Soon he heard the splashing of water “We'll just let that warm up a bit.”  
“For fuck's sake,” he grunted, “loosen these ties, I'm not going to run away from three women!”  
“In time, Hound...in time” a breathless voice whispered in his good ear. “ We want to enjoy you first”  
“Ooooh ladies, looks like he wants to play!”  
Fuck, his body betrayed him again. Soon there were feather like touches on his breeches, rubbing his hardening cock through the cloth. There were hands on his tunic too...pulling and tearing. They were tearing his clothes off! Did he die and go to heaven? These women were downright randy for him.  
”Water's ready!” a voice happily sing-songs.  
Sandor gasped as he felt a knife at the side of his breeches cutting through the waist and down a few inches. “Here. Do the other side”. Soon after the cuts were made, he heard a snicker and his breeches were ripped clean off. He wore no smallclothes underneath.  
For a moment there was silence. He could feel their eyes roving all over him.  
“Oooooh that is nice!”  
“Like a tree branch...”  
“Mmmmmm I need that...now.”  
He heard splashes then as cloths were dipped in the steaming water.  
The assault with wet, soapy rags started everywhere. One rubbed up & down his length and then enveloped his balls gently. Another rubbed his chest, circling his now rock hard nipples. And yet another gently wiped his face. His other extremities soon followed. He tried so hard not to moan or arch into them. He was the Hound, fearsome and strong. We was not a green boy that was going to shoot his seed onto his now clean belly. They turned him over to his side. He heard a soft giggle and groan, while the water sloshed in the basin. Soon, the warm wet rags were on his back and legs and wait wait wait, he jumped as he felt a hand in-between his arse cheeks. “Clean everywhere, Hound...every where.” a voice growled, thick with arousal.  
When they finished, he was put on his back again, atop a soft bedroll.  
“He’s soaking wet!”  
“There are no fucking towels!” His cock jumped a bit.  
“Well, let's get busy then…”  
Seven hells, someone was licking his dick!  
Another was attacking his nipples and chest.  
A tongue dragged across his face.  
Then his balls, stomach and neck.  
Then his arms and fingers then his legs...even his feet.

He was furiously thinking of Ilyn Payne naked…”Don't spill, don’t spill don’t spill!!!!” he screamed at himself. 

And it was only just beginning… 

They pulled him up so he was sitting. “We are going to untie your feet, stallion. You must promise to be good. Or else tied you will be. If you are naughty, we may even just return you to the Brotherhood,”...a mouth was close to his he felt her lips brush his…”naked.” She bit his bottom lip and pulled away, his lips following her and nearly falling over. “Easy…..we have all night”. The ties came off his ankles and the hands started rubbing away the soreness. Soon they were working up his legs, just stopping at the top of his thighs.  
He whimpered, “Fucking hell, wenches...the fuck are you doing to me?”  
It got very quiet. “We are not wenches, we are ladies. Aurora, Adeline and Issa. We want a real man. We want you. You are more man than any of the men in our whole stupid village.” A month sucked his pinky into her mouth. “...this is the average size that we get.”  
Another hand ghosted his cock, “THIS is what we want…”  
“Oh Gods…” this was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. They were going to take him every which way and then...what? Leave him naked and sticky with his own cum in the woods? He was going to behave. “Ladies, perhaps the blindfold as well? Please, I can do so much better if I am not disoriented” he said, as kindly as possible. He heard whispering.  
“Alright, hound. We will grant you that.” and the blindfold came off.


	3. Meeting the Ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see previous notes.

Kneeling in front of him were three women that had no business being with a man like him. they were gorgeous.  
The first one crawled towards him looking him right in the eyes. "My name is Aurora." She had dark blonde hair with fiery shimmers. She also had the lightest blue eyes he's ever seen…it was almost as though she could see through to his very soul.  
The second woman shimmied up next to her, "I'm Issa." Issa was blonde, golden silk that shone in the firelight. Her eyes were like emeralds and filled with mischief.  
The third woman slid up to him. “...and I'm Adelie” Rich brown hair with golden shimmers hung lightly past her shoulders. Kind brown eyes stared at him, but he wasn't fooled. Behind those eyes was a woman that was going to eat him alive.  
These women were definitely high born. “What do you want to do with me? I am a filthy dog!”. They sized him up.  
“Filthy? You look pretty clean to us" green eyes twinkled back at him.  
“As we said, we want a REAL man” blue eyes stared through him, as the brown eyes smothered him.  
“And you are a fantastic specimen” the women were all but drooling.  
“Are you ladies blind? I am hideous!!”  
Three sets of eyes narrowed at him. “No. You are perfect. Any more talk about not being worthy will land you outside. Alone.”  
He nodded, smiling slightly. “Alright”  
He glanced around. The hut was small, with an adjoining room. The hearth was warm with plenty of wood stacked next to it. There were two pots and a roasting spit with…..Chicken  
Glorious chickens were roasting, he licked his lips.  
“We'll be feeding you soon, the food this almost done cooking”.  
“I wonder...what can we do in the meantime?”  
Aurora got up and pulled on his arms. Once on his feet, he was pulled toward to other room.  
“Today is my nameday, I get you first” she smiled wide at him.  
“Um happy nameday?”  
“Oh, it's going to be!”


	4. Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see previous notes

The next room had a giant bed and another hearth with a low fire in it. Aurora pushed the door shut and turned. “On the bed” she ordered.  
“Are you going to untie my hands?“ he shot back.  
She looked at him questioningly.  
“You three are beautiful and you have CHICKEN, I will not run. I will not strike you or hurt you.” he smiled wickedly, “Well, not more than you want me too”. Aurora moaned.  
“Maybe I'll loosen them to start.” She pulled on the bindings. She pushed him back onto the mattress. He stared at her as she came to the edge of the bed.  
"You ARE gorgeous you know." she said as she loosened the ties at the front of her dress. The dress fell and she kicked it away. Smallclothes were dropped soon after. She climbed on the bed and straddled him. His cock feeling the heat between her legs. She was just out of reach. Her hands rubbed up his chest to his shoulders. “Gorgeous” she repeated breathlessly as she kissed him hard, nipping his lips to coax his mouth open. Their tongues clashed and in a moment she was sucking his into her mouth.  
“Ilyn Payne...Ilyn Payne...Ilyn Payne humping King Robert….don’t spill, don't spill, oh GODS she's rubbing herself on my cock. She's soaked. Don't spill... don't SPILL. Seven hells MAN, control yourself!” His mind was screaming, pleading.  
“What was that?” she asked puzzled “You look like your dying, relax. I'm doing all the work…”  
Before he knew it, she grabbed his cock and shifted her hips enough to fully sheath him. They both groaned in unison. She started grinding down, rocking her hips. “Ooooh my, I'm not going to be able to walk straight for a week...you ARE a stallion!” She whimpered, adjusting to him.  
Within moments she was riding him in earnest. Her fingers pinching his nipples *just* hard enough. “Say my name!”  
“Aurora!” He rasped, this was not going to last long.  
“What is your given name, Hound?  
“Sandor”  
She smiled wickedly, and leaned forward a bit.  
“Cum for me, Sandoooor” she cooed  
That did it, the binding on his hands snapped and he grabbed her hips, pounding her into him as he thrust upwards. “Not until you cum first” he growled.  
Aurora’s eyes nearly rolled into her head as her breathing quickened. Moments later, her eyes snapped open and she stared at him. He felt a clenching deep within and her hands covered his. Her eyes never left his as she came undone, her screams echoing through the room. He stared in awe until a wave hit him and he felt sparks shoot through his body. His screams soon followed hers. Gasping for breath, he heard clapping from the other room. Aurora collapsed on top of him.  
“Ohhhhh you earned that chicken, Sandor” she kissed him and slowly got up. She was walking like a newborn foal to the basin to get a rag to wipe herself and him down.  
“Happy nameday, Aurora” he grinned.


	5. Issa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issa's turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous notes...

Sandor sat with his back to the wall, eyes closed, unbound,with his bottom half covered in a blanket. A pile of chicken bones sat next to him as well as a small skin of wine. He was a happy man.  
Soon he felt eyes on him. He smirked and opened his eyes to meet green eyes, darkened with lust. “Rest time is over, Hound. I want dessert”. A tingle travelled down his back.   
Issa stood and reached out her hands. Once he grasped them, she pulled with all her might. He let her be in charge and again, he was pushed into the bedroom.   
“Really, all you have to do is ask.” He wanted to laugh.  
“Hush” Issa kept pushing. Again he found himself sitting on the bed, feet on the floor. “Sit up on the bed, back against the wall.” She demanded, smiling. He complied. “Knees up!”  
She got on the bed and kneeled in front of him, pushing his legs apart. They stared at each other for a moment, and she looked down...licking her lips.  
“Seven Hells” he thought as more images of a naked executioner sprung into his mind “she's going to devour me.”  
She wasted no time. Before he know it, half his cock was in her mouth. Her tongue swirled and pulled. Her hand worked the bottom half, fingers adding pressure to the underside. Then she moaned, sending a vibration that made his balls tingle. He started panting. She brought her mouth up and her lips were at the top, sucking gently. She looked up and when his eyes met hers, they glinted. He cried out in surprise and pleasure as she took him all in, her bottom lip brushing his balls.   
“Oooooh fuck fuck fuck. Isssssssssssaaaaa” he couldn't breathe, every function in his body ceased working - all he felt was his cock being downright swallowed whole by this Goddess before him. “Issa,” he gasped “unless you want this to end soon…” She paused. He took that opportunity to lean forward and push her to her back, quickly lifting her knees over his shoulders. Within seconds he was plowing into her with wild abandon, and her frenzied screams filled the room. He reached down to where they were joined, finding that sweet spot of pleasure. “You’re mine now!”. Issa's eyes were nearly black with arousal. She began to tighten around him and her screams became ragged breaths. A beat later, her body arched and she keened, his cock being sucked internally. For a moment he swore he lost consciousness and then he realized the keening was now coming from him. He fall back against the wall and he heard clapping again from the other room. Issa still laid on the bed, eyes round and unfocused.  
“Holy shit, you fucked me senseless” she whispered. Sandor got up and went to clean himself off and then turned to attend to his boneless partner.   
“Is there any more chicken? I'm fucking starving!”


	6. Adelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelie has her time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous notes.

Back in the main room, Sandor eyed Adelie as he finished off another roast chicken. He knew it was only a matter of time before she had her way with him. He debated taking one of the sharper chicken bones and jabbing it in his arm because this all had to be a dream. He was captured by the Brotherhood and then stolen away — was he rescued? Was he recaptured? He really couldn't tell, all he knew is he would rather be here than anywhere else in the Seven Kingdoms. Moments later, Adelie was in front of him. “Are you finished?” she said. He nodded wordlessly trying not to smile, and failing. He tried to act nonchalant and not get up too quickly but he nearly spring to his feet when she beckoned him. Once he got close she grabbed him by the forearm and steered him into the other room. “Stand right here.” she ordered as she crossed the room to the corner. ‘Where in Seven Hills did that chair come from?’ he wondered. She dragged it toward him and then ordered him to sit. She stood in front of him and looked at him like a shadowcat and its prey. He was not used to being the prey and frankly he liked it. He liked it a lot. Adelie straddled him, wrapping her legs around the back of the chair. Her hands were at the sides of his face and she leaned in and kissed him deeply.   
“This is been a very long wait for me.” she said, rotating her hips. Sandor groaned. She then all but chewed on his good ear, her soft moans making his cock all but weep with desire. His hands were on her hips by this time but he knew not to do anything without her lead. She ground lightly on him while her mouth worked down to his neck. “You are more bear than Hound,” she softly laughed “and I like it!” her hands tightened through the expanse of hair on his chest. “YES, I quite like it.” She brought his hands up to her tied bodice and indicated to him that she wanted out of her dress. He quickly got to work loosening any tie that bound her. She stood up and her gown all but fell to the floor.   
She was wearing no smallclothes and he felt a wicked tingle travel straight to his cock.   
“I'm glad to see that you are ready and willing!” she smiled wide at him. She walked toward him and then turned around with her back to his chest and sat. Her neck was just   
under her chin as she she leaned her head back on his shoulder. He immediately started nibbling and licking her there going from her clavicle to just behind her ear. He hand reached around to knead her breasts. Happy groans vibrated her throat under his lips and he could feel her heart begin to pound. He snaked a hand down to the apex of her thighs, so fucking wet for him. His mind could not wrap around it, these women were not afraid and they wanted him. You cannot fake this kind of desire. He groaned, rubbing her slickness along his length. Adelie smiled and lifted her hips. Grasping his already hard cock, she lowered herself slowly on him.   
Oooooh so big, so hot - she was truly filled. She rocked her hips, raising up and wriggling down. Her feet pushed down on the floor as she repeated the ride. The Hound’s hands were at her hips, the heat shooting through her core. He felt so good there and at her back. Though the angle felt good, Adelie was having an issue with her balance. Sandor sensed this and his grasp on her hips tightened. All at once he lunged forward towards the bed. Still connected, she was bent over the side of the mattress with The Hound standing behind.   
He was pounding into her and she felt her insides coil with delight. “Ohhhhh that, right there...ohhh my...please” She was making no bleeding sense. Her mind was starting to scramble. When he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back….that was it. Pleasure crashed through her. Rippling waves from her feet to the top of her head and back again. She heard his cry of pleasure join hers and she slammed her arse back, driving him deep as be released. Moments later, he slumped over her, bracing himself with his hands.   
“Fuuuuuuuck, woman” he all but giggled. Clapping was heard from the other room.


	7. Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See previous notes.  
> I had great fun writing this! Thank you for reading.

The night concluded with another roast chicken, this time with roast vegetable along with more wine. Aurora, Adelie and Issa joined him to eat. Warm water filled the basin and they cleaned themselves, readying for sleep. Sandor sat on a chair with Issa combing his hair as he combed through Aurora's. Adelie was massaging his legs and feet. He felt like a king. “I have to ask...where did all of these chickens come from?   
Issa laughed “We raise chickens...we have hundreds”  
Aurora joined in “We are from a farming village, we grow root vegetables too”  
“And a vineyard…” Adelie concluded.  
Sandor’s eyes were round, his mouth dropping open. “You've never been raided?”   
“Our village is small and secluded. Also, everyone knows how to fight. We do quite well, we should know, we are in charge.”  
Three pairs of eyes turned toward him, ”You could come with us... back home, that is.”  
He stared at them and then looked at the table “I've deserted, I am most certainly a wanted man.”   
“They’ll never find you!”  
“You'd be safe with us.”  
“If anyone came after you, we'd kill them.”  
His head snapped up in shock, “Let me sleep on it.” He mused.  
That night they all slept on the giant bed, sharing a massive fur and their limbs intertwined. It was the best night's sleep he had ever had and in the morning, he knew his answer. “I'll go with you.” He was met with hugs and squeals of joy.

And that is how the Lord and Lady and Lady and Lady Clegane came to be. After time, their village was known for their well-bred chickens and fine wines. Lord Clegane was also known for being one of the most renowned sires in the land; having many children, with blue, green, brown and gray eyes.

-fin-


End file.
